


It’s in the Kiss

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [41]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Onceuponaland Round 8 Challenge 15: Wicked Fix It</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s in the Kiss

**Title:** It’s in the Kiss  
 **Word Count:** 306

** It’s in the Kiss **  
Killian and Emma sat on the patio in front of Granny’s diner. They were smiling and sitting close. 

“It seems a shame that you had to lose your magic when you saved my life.” Killian said as he looked at the woman he loved. “I wish I could have told you but she said she would kill the boy.”

“It’s fine.” Emma shrugged. “I lived most of my life without magic. I suppose I can love the rest of it that way.” 

“Maybe Regina or The Dark One can help you get it back. A Savior needs magic.” Killian said. He picked up her hand a placed a kiss on it. “I feel responsible.” 

“It was Zelena, not you.” Emma could see that it bothered him. “Don’t worry. I will still be the Savior and the Sheriff. I’m just glad that everyone is safe and we didn’t mess things up too badly.” 

“Everyone is safe but Neal.” Killian reminded her. 

“Neal was a hero and I’m glad that Henry got his memories back of his father. I just wished it had happened sooner when Neal was still alive.” Emma looked back toward the diner where henry was with her parents and the new prince. 

“I think I have a way to cheer you, Swan.” Killian turned her face to look at him and kissed her. 

A whoosh of breeze made them pull apart and look around. 

“What was that?” Emma said. 

“You tell me.” Killian said. 

Emma frowned then waved her hand. The next moment, Killian’s hook was hanging from the tree limb above them. Emma laughed. “It’s back. My magic is back.”

“Swan, my hook, if you please.” Killian said with a raised eyebrow. “It still isn’t amusing to play with a man’s hook.”

Emma laughed and grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.       


End file.
